Eyes Of A Vampire
by TisdaleMuffin
Summary: Everyone thought Troy Bolton was a normal teenager. He was until one accident happened that will forever haunt him. Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Coffee Stains Ice

He groaned as he turned his head just as his father opened the drapes allowing the bright morning sun to pour through the room.

"Are you just going to lay there Troy?" Asked Jack in annoyance.

"Yes I am. Now a little privacy would be nice." Troy said as he pulled the warm comforter up over his head only to have his father pull it back down. Sighing, knowing he wasn't going to get his way, he sat upright and turned to his father.

"Oh fine Dad geez!" Jack smiled to himself knowing he had won. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes so get showered up!" Jack said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Troy sighed and let his head fall back to the pillow. Today was the first day as a senior and his dad had been talking about it ever since he finished his Junior year. A lot of things had changed in Junior year. Starting with the newly couple, Ryan and Gabriella. They had been dating for almost 3 months now and they seemed to be doing better than great. Of course after all the post-breakup awkwardness phase had drifted away, Troy had become good friends with Ryan and was honestly happy for the couple. Ryan had even started coaching Troy with Baseball for the staff game they had coming next summer at Lava Springs. Besides the drama of it all, Lava Springs payed him exceptionally well and he couldn't pass up the offer to work there again. It's not like there would be drama again since Sharpay had become friends with the group.

Troy groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands remembering he would have to face her for, yet again, another year. It's not that he had a problem with her, except well, he did. She was just so ice-queenish. Way to stubborn to actually have a real conversation with her. She had dyed her hair back to her original colour, brunette, last year trying to lose her ice facade. He knew for a fact changing the colour of hair doesn't automatically change someone's personality. That's exactly why he was still having trouble trusting her and becoming friends. Pssh like that would ever happen.

"Troy I don't hear water running!" His dad hollered from downstairs.

Turning quickly to look at his alarm clock he realized he had been daydreaming for the full 10 minutes he was supposed to be getting ready in. Jumping off his bed and into his bathroom, he couldn't help but wonder what the day would bring him.

--

"Troy!" Chad yelled trying his hardest not to run into anyone while running down the long hallway.

Slowing turning around to see his best friend come running towards him brought a smile to his face. "Hey Chad!" he said while doing their secret handshake "You're here early"

"And so are you I see." Chad smirked and started walking down the hall alongside Troy.

"Yeah well seems my dad wants me here extra early. Something about my duties as a senior – I don't know I wasn't really listening." He said opening his locker and getting his necessary things for Home Room.

"Oh your dad's doing that too? My dad has gone completely crazy about it. He even mentioned dinner with the coach of the Red Hawks."

"Well you know he is a nice man" A voice came from around the corner.

"Ryan! Hey man!" Troy said once again doing their secret handshake he was doing with Chad previously.

"Hey guys. Wow both of you are here early" he commented opening his locker across the hall from them, next to a certain pink locker.

"Long story" Troy said shaking his head. The school was certainly the same as last year. He still had his basketball portrait hanging proudly in his locker along with a picture of all his friends, taken after the championships in his sophomore. He laughed lightly at the picture. Somewhere behind Chad's big afro was a very jealous and angry Sharpay Evans. The look on her face could make anyone wince, so he quickly looked away.

With a bang, the entrance doors swung open and there she was. The ice queen. Ms Sharpay Evans.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatic entrance and didn't even make a comment to her as she stopped right across the hall.

"Danforth, move!" she said with an icy stare.

"Oh sorry **Evans **didn't know this was _your _locker" He matched her stare then broke out into a smile, hugging her tight "Aww I missed this over summer!"

Laughing, Sharpay pulled back to look at him and ruffle his hair, which she just loved to do "Me too Chad. How was your summer?" She opened her locker and started fixing her hair.

Troy rolled his eyes not even bothering to listen anymore. He seriously couldn't believe Chad fell for her innocent act. Obviously she wanted something from them and she would even be-friend Chad to do it. He walked away from his friends and down the familiar long hallway. Not caring that he was 10 minutes early he entered Ms Darbus' classroom and sat down in his seat.

He sighed and sunk further down into his chair. 'Ok Troy stop thinking about how much you hate her and think of something positive. Like the Basketball game on Friday!' That brought a smile to his face. Anything related to his favourite sport and he was as happy as a cheerleader winning Prom Queen.

Wildcats vs. Knights were always a crowd pleaser. Not because of the high scores, the 3 pointers or even the cheerleaders who did a very entertaining routine for the guys (the girlfriends weren't so happy) but because of the rivalry between both captains. Troy Bolton vs. Jared Payton. Oh that one was a definitely a crowd pleaser. Heck they should even change the name of the game from Basketball to "Who can glare the longest while bouncing a ball".

His thoughts were jolted when the bell rang and students poured into the classroom. He saw Chad enter and gave him a fist bump as he past him to get to his own seat. Sharpay entered, sidekick in left hand, Starbucks in the right hand. Troy couldn't help but laugh as a student was rushing past her and accident spilt some of her searing hot Coffee down the front of her white shirt.

"Ahhhh!!! Oh my god, Oh my god!". She tried fanning her chest with her hands which did very little to very hot coffee.

"Oh gosh Sharpay I'm so sorry I didn't me-"

"No it's ok" She said to the student who had rushed past her to get to his seat. Still trying to fan herself by now using her shirt, she hadn't realized her white button up shirt had gone completely see-through revealing everyone to her pink lacy bra.

Troy stared at Sharpay as she continued fanning herself, wide eyed. Of course after all he was a guy so he stared at her cleavage. '_Wow...Whoa stop looking!_'. He tore his eyes away from her and notice most of the guys looking at her also followed but loud whacks as their girlfriends hit them.

"Ok children settled down" Ms Darbus announced as she walked into the classroom to see Sharpay standing at the front of the room still furiously using her hands to cool herself.

"Ms Darbus can I be excused for 5 minutes?"

Darbus' eyes looked down and saw the coffee stain on her t-shirt, and unfortunately her very visible bra.

"Uh yes dear take your time" She leant forward and whispered so no one else heard "And you might want to cover yourself on your way out"

Confused, Sharpay looked down and noticed just how see-through white shirts can get.

"Oh crap!" She shrieked her eyes going wide as she covered herself by crossing her arms across her chest. "T-Thankyou Ms" she stuttered as she embarrassingly walk/ran out of the classroom and down to her locker.

"Now I know why she has half her wardrobe in her locker" Chad joked to Troy.

Troy laughed and shook his head. God the things Coffee can do to people.

___

_So did you guys like it? Please review and let me hear (well technically see) your opinions :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hotdogs and Alleyways

Sharpay walked through the cafeteria carrying her subway bag and bottle of water. She may have had a personality change but there was no way she was eating cafeteria food. She approached the groups table and sat down next to her best friend, Gabriella.

"Hey Shar!" Gabby said giving her friend a sideward hug. "How's the chest area?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh just great. I had to walk out to my locker only to have the junior baseball team come out from the locker room and see me in all my glory" she finished with an eye roll.

Troy inwardly laughed as he heard the last of that sentence as he sat down next to Chad and Ryan. He had in his hands atleast 15 hotdogs on one tray and a bottle of water in his left hand. It was a tradition really. Chad, Ryan and Troy would have a competition every lunch and see who can finish all of 15 Hotdogs first. The girls just watched for amusement, one of them always seemed to choke.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Bolton?" Chad said taking a quick sip of his water.

"Oh you're so going to lose Chad. And please, for the love of God, Don't call me Bolton. I hate it" He glared at Sharpay, everyone at the table knowing his last sentence was directed at Sharpay. She just shrugged and took a bite of her Sub.

"Alright Gabriella you do the honours" Ryan said preparing himself by taking a long sip of water and picking up his first hotdog.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Gabriella said less amused. She still didn't get why they did this every lunch. It was over a silly little fight when they were juniors.

_Flashback_

_A 16 year old Chad and Troy were playing a game of one on one in his backyard. Troy, of course being the captain, was beating Chad by 7._

"_Need any help Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked being polite. They were all outside preparing for a family and friends Barbeque. _

"_No thanks, Gabriella but thanks for offering. And for the last time you can call me Jack" Jack smiled and turned the steaks over._

_Gabriella smiled and looked at all the food on the Barbeque "Wow you must be hungry". There was atleast 40 hotdogs on there. That was a lot considering there was only 7 people there. _

_Jack laughed and shook his head "I have two male teenagers to feed I just hope I have enough to feed them." He brought the hotdogs off and put them in a huge platter. "FOOD IS READY!"_

_Everyone rushed to the table in a hurry in need of some seriously good food. _

_Troy smiled and sat next to Gabby giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled back and started making her own hotdogs._

"_Gosh dad could you make anymore hotdogs?" Troy joked looking at the amount he had made. It could feed him for a week._

"_Well I figured you and Chad are going to be digging in like you did last time so this time I came prepared."_

_Chad laughed and looked at the huge pile on the platter in front of him. "I bet I could finish 10 of those"_

"_Are you willing to bet on that Chad?" Troy challenged. He knew he could beat Chad hands down._

"_I absolutely am! And I bet I could eat them faster than you" Chad smirked picking out 10 hotdogs and putting them in buns._

_Troy knew he would probably regret this afterwards considering he had a weak stomach but when someone challenges __**THE **__Troy Bolton he doesn't back down. "You're on!"_

_End of Flashback_

"You boys are so disgusting I swear" Sharpay said dramatically putting down the rest of her sub. Gabriella looked over at the boys and also had to put down the rest of her lunch. That wasn't a pretty site.

Chad had won the first competition on the day of that barbeque and Troy was determined after that to beat him. Now it's just something they do on a regular basis. Ryan soon joined the competition after saying he could beat Chad. To this day he is still trying to beat him.

"Jus becaush you can't beat ush -swallow- doesn't mean you pick on the ones who can finish this" Chad choked out, his mouth, stuffed with Hotdogs.

Sharpay made a disgusted face and turned away from him. Honestly what was with boys and talking with their mouths full of food? The only one who seemed to be eating properly was Ryan. Of course being her twin you would expect nothing less.

Chad was using his method of just eating the hotdogs first, two at a time, then eating the buns and pouring water on them to make it easier to digest. Troy was just plain using his method of stuffing his face. Ryan was forcing 2 in at once, effectively making him choke a few times.

"Yes!" Chad pumped a fist into the air while standing up "Once again losers I reclaim my title!"

Troy looked up at him, glaring while his mouth was still full of food "You sheated!"

--

After countless free throws, three pointers and more free throws, Troy was ready to collapse on the nearest comfortable thing possible. His dad was set on him practising as hard as he could for the game this Friday. He was really looking forward to this one since it had been a whole summer since had been in competition. And to him, competition was a thrill.

He threw his gym bag into his locker and walked into his dad's office about to ask if he was ready to leave. Only to find it empty with a single note on the desk.

_Troy,_

_Sorry I can't take you home right now; Mr Matsui called me into his office about the game on Friday. I'm gonna be awhile so please go ahead, I should be home by dinner._

_Xx dad_

Troy groaned out loud and crumpled the note in his hand. He had gotten tons of these notes before saying 'go ahead' and that meant he had to walk home. He slowly walked outside and was met the pleasant cold breeze. The sky looked amazing this time of day. The sun had just set and had turned that purple/blue colour. He was just walking past the general store when he heard a noise come from down a dark alley next to him. "Hello? Is anybody down there?"

Curiosity over took him and he slowly walked down the long alley way. "Hello?". He heard a trash can fall over and quickly turned around to see nothing but pitch black. Getting slightly scared he turned around and started walking. But not before something grabbed his arm and he felt a sharp pain pulsing through his neck.

--

"We haven't quite figured out what it was that got him yet, but were positive it was a blade of some sort. "

"Ok thankyou doctor." Jack said sighing as he looked over to his son. His face was really pale now and he looked like he was freezing, despite the blanket Jack had already put over him. He had got the call while talking to the principal and was only told his son had been attacked. He should never have let him walk home that time of night.

Troy's eyes slowly fluttered opened and adjusted to the light. 'Why is it so damn bright? Ugh great I'm dead'

"Troy? Are you awake son?" Jack asked moving closer to the bed

Troy froze with shock. "Jesus?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at his son. "No but close. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Troy could now see his father since he was out of the blinding light. Honestly do they try and make patients think there dead when they wake up? "Umm no I don't. Ow!" He suddenly felt the pain shoot through his neck when he moved, instantly moving his hand up to touch the bandage covering his neck. "What happened?"

"The doctors are not sure for certain but they think you were attacked and stabbed with a type of blade."

Troy was barely listening now. He was too distracted with the smell of his father as he sat down on his bed. He had never smelt that before. It made him feel suddenly very hungry. He stared at his father confused. "Umm dad can you get me some food. I haven't eaten since Lunch."

"Sure I'll go find a nurse" Jack said standing up and walking out of the small room.

Troy slowly rubbed his neck to stop the pain shooting through it. He's been attacked with a blade? When did that happen? The memory was just a massive blur to him. He remembered basketball practise and seeing his father's note. He remembered walking down the street but that was as far as it went.

As he was rubbing his neck he caught sight of his arm which had definitely lost its summer tan. He brought his hand down to examine it closely. 'What the..?'

"Sorry I know it won't taste like your mom's but it was the only thing you would probably like." His father said placing a tray in front of him with a good pile of lasagne on it.

"Uh thanks Dad. Did you call mom?" Troy said suspiciously looking at the lasagne on his tray.

"Yeah she's on her way. She got stuck in a meeting with the new designers and told me she would try and leave as soon as she could."

"There was no need for her to rush" He said placing the fork in his mouth after getting a small piece.

"Nonsense Troy she's your mother. I should go look if she's here yet" Jack replied walking back out the room.

Troy made a sour face as the taste of the food finally hit his tastebuds and he spat it back out onto his plate. Thinking it was just the hospital food, he didn't give it another thought. _Oh how wrong he was._


End file.
